epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Clyde Barrow
Clyde Barrow, alongside Bonnie Parker, battled Romeo & Juliet as a part of Bonnie & Clyde in Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. He also appeared in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 10: Brandon as a cameo. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper Clyde Chestnut Barrow, also known as Clyde Champion Barrow, was born on March 24th, 1909, in Ellis County, Texas. Known as half of the notorious Bonnie and Clyde, he became one of America's most famous outlaws. Under the influence of his older brother, Buck, Clyde began a life of crime at an early age. What began as petty thievery, turned into stealing cars and then escalated to armed robbery. By late 1929, at the age of 20, Clyde was a fugitive around the law, wanted for several crimes inside and around the Dallas area. In January 1930, Clyde met a 19-year-old waitress named Bonnie Parker. After spending all their time together during the following two weeks, their budding romance was interrupted when Clyde was arrested and convicted of five counts of auto theft. While in prison, he beat to death an inmate who had repeatedly sexually assaulted him. Not long after he made parole, Clyde was reunited with Bonnie, and together embarked on a crime spree, robbing banks and small businesses. Their criminal activity ultimately spanned across Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Missouri, where they killed at least 13 people, including three police officers, and escaped from several police ambushes. At the age of 25, after four years of committing crimes as a key member of the Barrow Gang, Clyde died alongside Bonnie in Gibsland, Louisiana, at the hands of the police in a hail of bullets, on May 23rd, 1934. Lyrics [Note: Clyde is in brown, while Bonnie is in regular text. Both members of the couple rapping at the same time is italicized.] 'Verse 1:' I'll handle this, darling. I'm known to fire off some BARs, 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars! I mean, I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in On this hissy-fittin' rich kid and this prepubescent vixen! I'm sick of them! Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em blind! I'll stick this punk up from the front. I'll take this broad from behind, And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress! Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason to cry to her parents! Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo? Mofo, you soft as a froyo! Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? (Ooh!) There's gonna be a tragedy! Make you ache like your balls on the balcony! Barrow Gang put their money where their mouth is! Spit sick like a plague on both your houses! 'Verse 2:' Hey, partner. You best put a muzzle on your missus, 'Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas! 'Verse 3:' How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo! 'Verse 4:' Well, that was tragic. That did not go as expected. Woulda done that boy some good to just wait a couple seconds. It's kinda sad, though, really, so young, to have just died. Well, at least we got each other. Just Bonnie, and— [Bonnie and Clyde are gunned down.] Trivia *Clyde is the second gangster to rap in a battle, after Al Capone. **Both are also portrayed by Lloyd in the second battle of their respective season. *He and Bonnie are the sixth and seventh real-life historical character to be based off of a popular film depiction of them. *He and Bonnie are the eighth and ninth characters to die in-battle. *He is the fifth rapper to be interrupted in-battle. *He is the third titled team rapper to not rap at all in a verse, after Bonnie and Juliet Capulet. Gallery Clyde Barrow ERB ig.png|A picture of Clyde posted on the official ERB Instagram account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD